14
by Reinfeldt
Summary: Continuação de Eros precisa de óculos e Máscara de Gelo Natal na casa Reinfeldt. Chega a hora de Tharys e Saga enfrentarem a família dela. Eles aceitarão a enorme diferença etária entre eles? Não. Mas não é isso que os fará desistir.Talvez...
1. Chapter 1

14

Capítulo 1

O Natal se aproximava e o Santuário ia ficando cada vez mais vazio. Os moradores da Casa de Peixes já tinham se programado:

-Eu, a Cibele, a Tharys, a Selene, o Luigi, o Shun e o Saga. Ufa! Quanta gente! E pensar que antes éramos só nós quatro! - riu Aphrodite. - Não quer levar o Retsu também, Sel?

-Não, obrigada. – respondeu brava.

-Faz tanto tempo que não vou lá! - Animou-se Aphrodite, abraçando uma almofada do sofá - Até o Lulu (?) concordou em ir! – exclamou sorridente.

- Lulu? - Estranhou Tharys, que acabava de entrar na sala.

-Não digo nada... - Falou Sel, cruzando os braços.

-Tomara que já tenham desmentido os boatos sobre minha pessoa... A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando chegar lá, é bater na Liebe até dividi-la no meio. - Cibele deu um maldoso sorriso.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a minha irmã? - riu Selene.

- Meninas, vamos logo arrumar as malas! E não seja assim com a Liebe, Ci, não vale a pena. – aconselhou Peixes, levantando-se.

- A Liebe é uma capetinha, mas acho que não tanto... Minto. Ela é sim. – disse Tharys.

-A Liebe não perde por esperar! - Cibele estava determinada.

-Por falar em loiras insuportáveis, Luna vai ficar no Santuário nesse Natal... - comentou Selene.

-E você se importa?

-Não, Cibele. Por que me importaria?

-Porque o Retsu vai ficar. - alfinetou Tharys.

-É aí que se engana! Ele vai passar o Natal com a família dele!

-É mesmo? Não sabia que você ainda gostava dele... – alfinetou, novamente, Tharys.

-Eu não... Não... Ah, cala essa boca que você não tem nada a ver com isso! – rugiu, o rubor visível nas bochechas.

-Huhu... Bom, por falar em levar alguém para casa... Vou ver se o Saga está psicologicamente preparado. – Brincou a moça.

-Acho melhor comprarmos pra ele um capacete e um colete a prova de balas...

-É melhor ele ir com a armadura de gêmeos, porque, mesmo que ele esteja preparado, D. Erinia e Seu Santiago, em especial, não estão.

-É... - suspirou - Vocês têm razão... Mas vai dar tudo certo, vocês vão ver!- exclamou Tharys, otimista como sempre.

-Só acredito vendo, mesmo. - comentou Selene.

-Vai sim... - pensa: "Espero..." - Bom, vou para Gêmeos agora, até logo, gente!

-Tchau! - exclamaram, em uníssono.

Tharys saiu da casa de Peixes em passos rápido, queria chegar logo a Gêmeos e o caminho era longo. Desceu as longas escadarias, quase tropeçando nas mesmas e depois de uns bons minutos bateu na porte da terceira casa.

-Só um minuto, cassilda! - reclamou alguém lá dentro.

-Kanon! - reprovou a outra voz.

Tharys riu das vozes, até que viu a porta ser aberta para a sua entrada.

-Oi, Tharys! Se eu soubesse que era você, tinha mandado meu culto irmãozinho vir abrir a droga da porta... - ele sorriu.

-Oi pra você também Kanon - riu mais uma vez Tharys - Posso entrar?

-Claro, a casa é sua. Ou vai ser, em breve. Só não pense que eu vou sair daqui quando você e o Saga trocarem alianças e começarem a descobrir o significado da palavra "inferno". Todo o bom inferno tem um cunhado pra ajudar a piorar, né não? - ele saiu do caminho dela.

Tharys pouco se importou com as palavras de Kanon, apenas passou por ele e atravessou a sala da Casa, indo na direção da cozinha, onde estava Saga sentado à mesa.

Assim que ela entrou, o cavaleiro tirou os olhos do livro e sorriu:

-Tudo bem, meu amor? (N/T: Que meloso! :P) - Cumprimentou a garota, indo para o lado dele e abraçando os ombros largos do geminiano.

-Melhor agora (N/TF: Me sinto grudenta com tanto melação!:P). – ele pôs s mãos em seus braços. - Mas, o que você veio fazer aqui? Eu sei que a saudade pode ser sufocante, mas não tanto.

A garota se afasta um pouco, sentando numa cadeira ao lado de Saga..

-Bom... Eu queria falar sobre a viagem...

-Ah, sim! A viagem que faremos em breve, para que eu possa conhecer minha futura sogra!

Kanon passa pela porta, dizendo:

-Pode conhecê-la, só não a traga para cá. Esse inferninho é pequeno demais para dois demônios.

-Cala a boca, Kanon. Voltando, o que queria me dizer sobre a viagem?

Depois de lançar um breve olhar ameaçador a Kanon, Tharys volta-se para Saga:

-Bom... Acho que já falei sobre isso com você, mas... - ela segura as mãos do namorado - meus pais não serão... Acho... Tão agradáveis...

-Nem seus pais, nem seu avô, nem seus outros dois tios... Di me falou que eles são bem rígidos...

-Sim... Eu só queria pedir que você usasse toda a paciência que você tem e a que você não tem, tá? - olhando carinhosamente e meio preocupada para o rosto de Saga.

-Ok. - ele sorri docemente. Logo o sorriso torna-se sarcástico - Devo levar minha armadura? Quais as possibilidades de eu levar um tiro?

Tharys prosseguiu com a brincadeira:

-Seriamente?Acho que a possibilidade é meio alta, hein... - Ri abertamente, buscando a mão de Saga com a sua própria.

-As estáticas não são boas... Ei, soube que Di vai levar o Luigi. O Shun não vai junto, vai? Isso está ficando meio cheio, não?

-Relaxa, a casa tem bastante espaço... - puxa a cadeira para mais perto dele

-Isso é um sim?

-É. Não que isso vá atrapalhar! - Tharys olha para Saga com um sorriso um tanto pervertido no rosto.

Saga ri, perversamente:

-De forma alguma, afinal, eu tenho uma carta na manga, lembra-se?

Tharys sorri igualmente olhando para ele. Inclinou-se para frente, dando um selinho no namorado e sussurrou:

-Já vou indo... Não quero causar mais incômodo...

-Nunca é um incômodo. - ele segurou as mãos da jovem.

-Bom... Ainda sim tenho que ir... Vou arrumar as malas e ajudar o povo lá de casa. - disse meio corada.

-Hm... Tudo bem, o que eu posso fazer? Se precisarem de ajudar, me chamem!

-Com certeza! Acompanha-me até a porta?

-Claro! Leu minha mente.

Junto com Saga, Tharys seguiu até a porta de entrada/saída.

-Até mais, meu amor! - e se despediu com um beijo.

-Até... - falou, carinhosamente.

...

Eles saíram do Santuário lá pelas nove e meia, em dois carros. Ficou dividido como: Aphrodite, Selene, Luigi, Cibele e Shun em um carro, e Saga, Tharys, Kanon - que levaria o carro do irmão de volta - e Aldebaran - responsável por levar o carro de Dido de volta ao Santuario - em outro.

Em cerca de meia hora, ambos os carros chegaram ao estacionamento do ajudou Saga e Tharys com as malas enquanto que Aldebaran e Shun carregaram as malas sob as injúrias de Selene:

-Me deixem carregar! Eu não sou uma donzela indefesa! Eu sou a amazon...

-Quietinha, Sel! - Aphrodite tapou a boca da sobrinha - Não queremos que ninguém descubra, né?

-Não tem problema, não é incômodo. - Comentou Shun, ao pôr algumas das malas no carrinho, deveras sem graça.

Após essa brevíssima confusão, o grupo chegou a um portão de metal pintado, com um grande número 3 desenhado.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos! - apressava Aphrodite, preocupado - Se vocês perderem esse voo (N/TF: Agora já não tem mais acento mesmo... '-') eu trucido todos!

Em poucos segundos estavam com as malas dentro do avião, prontos para entrar no veículo. Despediram-se de Aldebaran e Kanon, que voltariam ao Santuário com os carros que os trouxeram.

Já no avião, acomodados em seus lugares, os casais acomodados um ao lado do outro, ouviam Selene dar um piti quase silencioso:

-Se alguém ficar se pegando aí na frente, eu mato! Ouviram bem? MA-TO! E se um velhinho pervertido vier sentar aqui do meu lado, eu MATO ele também!

Não deu outra, todos os que ouviram Sel riram, discretamente ou não.

-Seus desgraçados! Quando descermos desse avião, vocês vão ver só!

De repente, um belíssimo rapaz atravessa o corredor, sentando-se ao lado da amazona, que perdeu a fala completamente, quando ele sorriu-lhe, dizendo, com uma voz suave:

-Boa noite.

Aphrodite, Cibele e Tharys lançaram um mesmo olhar para a moça,como se dissessem: ' Mata ele agora.'

-B-boa noite... - gaguejou uma rubra Selene.

-Espero que não se importe em me ter como seu acompanhante.

-Não se incomode, será um prazer! Eu sou Selene.

-Sou Ludwigh.

Aphrodite riu alto da situação. Luigi olhou-o, assustado:

-Deixe-a... Não destrua a juventude da menina...

-Não fale como se eu fosse um velho, vovô Luigi! - o loiro piscou.

-Vovô Luigi... - Resmungou o canceriano,revirando os olhos.

-Ficou ofendido?Não creio.

-Vamos deixar esse assunto por aqui porque... - esclareceu MM, segurando a mão de Peixes - ...não tô a fim de brigar com você...

-Nhaaaaaa, que fofinho! - Peixes encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Enquanto isso, Cibele e Shun conversavam tranquilamente sobre a viagem e o que haveria de bom no Natal.

-Bem, acho que você já sabe que vai ser uma chegada meio conturbada, devido àqueles boatos que a Liebe espalhou... Não sei se seria uma boa idéia você chegar lá na casa dos meus avôs sem nenhuma proteção...

-Mas, nós sabemos que é mentira.

-Nós sabemos, eles não.

- É verdade. - Shun tombou a cabeça na poltrona, suspirando preocupado. - Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para desmentir, ok? - e sorriu docemente.

Ela segurou sua mão e sorriu.

Uma aeromoça passou ao lado deles e perguntou:

-Desejam alguma coisa?

-Cibele? - Perguntou Shun,deixando a amada[xD] pedir o que quisesse primeiro.

-Não quero nada, obrigada.

-Nem eu, obrigado. - Shun foi normalmente educado e doce, o que arrancou um discreto suspiro da aeromoça. Mas Cibele vira.

-Essas aeromoças... - resmungou, olhando para a janela a seu lado.

-Como? - Estranhou Shun,franzindo as sobrancelhas. - O que tem a aeromoça?

-Nada não. Não vamos brigar, sim?

-Claro que não! - Shun sorriu, em seguida depositando um leve beijo na face da garota, que se tornara corada.

-Ah... - ela sorriu timidamente, encarando o chão.

A mesma aeromoça parara ao lado de Saga e Tharys, fazendo a mesma pergunta de sempre:

-Desejam alguma coisa?

-O que tem pra comer? - apressou-se Tharys.

-Já vai comer? - Brincou Saga, que folheava junto com a namorada um livro.

-Claro! Não pretendo morrer de fome!

-Tá ansiosa? - Perguntou Saga, amaciando a voz ao falar baixo.

-Um pouco... Na verdade, muito...

-Não fique assim. Vai dar tudo certo, como você mesma disse.

-Bom, eu espero... - a garota suspirou, levantando o rosto.

-Vai sim. - Tranquilizou-a Saga,segurando sua mão.

-Se acontecer alguma coisa...

-Pára de ser boba, não vai acontecer nada. - E abraçou-a pelos ombros, puxando-a para dar-lhe um beijo na testa. Pôde-se ouvir um pigarro da poltrona de Sel.

-O que eu disse pra vocês? - o rapaz não estava lá - Sem pegação aí!

-Não estamos fazendo nada, sargentona!

-... Inveja mata! - Brincou Tharys, deixando a amazona sem graça, pois o seu belíssimo acompanhante novamente se sentara ao lado.

-Tem outras coisas que também matam, querida prima! - retorquiu, seca.

Mas Tharys nem ouviu. A aeromoça já estava de volta, com o pedido da cliente.

-Obrigada. - Agradeceu Tharys, servindo-se.

-Por nada... - Respondeu a aeromoça se retirando, não sem antes dar uma bela olhada no grego ao lado de Tharys.

-Tharys, te cuida, ou o seu namorado não volta inteiro. - murmurou Cibele, inclinando-se da poltrona de trás.

Tharys somente olhou para Cibele, mas antes que respondesse ouviu uma risadinha de Saga.

-Ela tem razão, sabe.

A sueca puxou-o pela gola da camisa.

-Quando chegarmos lá, EU não vou deixá-lo inteiro. - E soltou-o, fazendo uma cara de segundas intenções.

-Olha a pouca vergonha aí! - grunhiu Selene, ao fundo. - Ou eu...

Ouviu-se uma risadinha, e Selene calou-se. Era o rapaz, afinal.

-Acho que vou levá-lo para a Grécia na volta. - comentou Di.

-O quê?

-Calma, amore, não é nada disso! Eu vou levá-lo pra ver se a Sel se comporta agora...

MM riu pelo nariz.

-Você é quem sabe, a sobrinha é sua!

Shun e Cibele ouviram o comentário de Peixes e riram também.

-Bem que a Sel podia desencanar do Retsu... - Comentou Cibele.

-Quem sabe muda o humor dela!

-Eu estou ouvindo tudo. Shun, o que você está fazendo com a minha irmã, seu desgraçado? Ela está falando gírias! - se pudesse, ela teria se levantado.

-A senhorita é bem enérgica, não?

-Ah, chame-me de você, por favor.

Aphrodite lançou a Cibele um olhar de amiga fofoqueira, na intenção de que Selene visse e ficasse "pê da vida". Selene não viu porque estava entretida demais conversando com Ludwigh.

Como já era noite, o sono os fez cochilar, pelo menos a grande maioria.

Selene dormiu nas nuvens, em vários sentidos. E não dormiu sem antes alfinetar os casais da frente. Parecia que ela e o rapaz já eram bastante amigos.

Acordou no meio da noite quando sentira um ligeiro peso sobre o um dos olhos para constatar o que imaginava que fosse e acertou na mosca.

"Acho que morri e fui pro céu!" - pensou, fechando os olhos novamente. Ela não havia morrido, mas estava no céu, com certeza (N/TF: Estou amando essas infames piadinhas sobre aviões! xD).

Shun e Cibele também cochilavam. Dormiam de mãos dadas; Cibele com o rosto encostado no ombro de Shun.

Na poltrona ao lado, estavam Tharys e Saga; ele dormia, mas ela não. Esperava o sono chegar, mas o rosto que observava era tão perfeito que o sono lhe passava longe.

Outra coisa que lhe tirava o sono era pensar na reação da mãe... Ela teria um ataque, faria o maior escândalo!E sem contar o pai... A mãe podia ser quase o "cão", mas seu pai conseguia ser ansiedade disfarçava o medo da reação de seus pais...Isso certamente lhe tirava o sono!

E o avô então? Ela tinha medo de que conseguisse matá-lo de vez!

Em meio a esse turbilhão de pensamentos, o sono abriu um espacinho e ficou de vez. Tharys tombou lentamente a cabeça perto do rosto de Saga, que estava voltado para o seu lado.

Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y

N/TF: Olá! Sou Tenie F. Shiro!

Eu andei pensando quando é que eu iria escrever alguma coisa sobre Saint Seiya de novo! Bem, estou escrevendo agora, hm?! E sobre a minha adorável família (com exceção do Dite e da Tharys, que não são meus) Reinfeldt!

Bem, espero que tenha gostado da fic e aguardo comentários!

Obrigada por ler!

Abraços,

Tenie F. Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

14

Capítulo 2

Algumas horas após aquele vôo no mínimo hilário, marcado por "pitacos" de Sel e risos alheios, os passageiros do vôo Grécia-Suécia chegaram ao determinado destino.

Após pegarem as malas, eles iam saindo, até perceberem que Selene não estava lá:

-Alguém viu a Selene? - perguntou Aphrodite, em desespero.

-Não - Responderam Shun e Cibele em uníssono.

-Ela não foi ao banheiro? - Palpitou Tharys, seguida por um sonolento Saga.

-Não sei...! - Aphrodite ficava cada instante mais histérico.

-Calma, estou aqui. - respondeu, vindo atrás.

-Você também aprendeu tele transporte, é? - alfinetou a irmã.

-Creio que sim, depois da companhia dela no avião... – provocou Tharys, encarando maliciosamente a garota.

-Sel, não some assim...! - Peixes segurou-a pelos ombros, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés, verificando se tudo estava bem como Selene dizia.

-Se ninguém notou, eu fui pegar a minha mala. – resmungou de cara fechada – E não vou sumir mais, prometo, tio!

Aphrodite suspirou relaxado, indo para o lado de Máscara da Morte . Cibele segurou a mão da prima, tentando animá-la:

-Será que a vovó fez aquele prato que você tanto gosta?

-Provavelmente, e também convidou o tal Ludwigh pra acompanhar o prato principal - caçoou Tharys, prevendo a reação de Selene.

-Hahaha, muito engraçado, Tharys! - Selene fechou a cara - Mas, se você quer saber, eu não vou perder o Lud de vista assim tão facilmente.

-Coitado do Retsu... - murmurou Shun.

-Agora é "Lud"! Daqui a pouco é "amorzinho"... - desta vez a moça falou baixo, para que a amazona não ouvisse.

-Vamos, antes que o Aphrodite tenha outro ataque. - Disse Saga pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés na Suécia.

-Sim, claro. - Concordou Cibele, segurando no braço de Shun. Os cinco foram até onde Peixes gesticulava freneticamente e mostrava que conseguira táxis.

De repente, alguém aparece, correndo e gritando:

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Esperem! Esperem! Viemos buscá-los, seus ingratos!

Dite vira o rosto, assustado:

-M-métis!

Todos imitam Dite e tomam o mesmo susto. Métis alcançou o grupo, com as mãos na cintura.

-Di, eu avisei que iria buscá-los..!

-Tá bem. Esqueci. - suspirou o pisciano, preparando-se para dispensar o taxista.

-Seu cabeça de vento! - ela bagunçou sua franja, divertida - Onde estão minhas meninas?

-Mãe! - excalmam, enfim, depois de se recuperarem do susto.

Tharys também abraçou a tia. Dite, Luigi e Saga observaram o momento família, até que Dite se juntou a elas.

-Essa é..? - murmurou Saga a MM.

-Acho que é Métis, mãe da Cibele e da Selene. Tia da Tharys, se é isso que quer saber.

Saga acenou com a cabeça, em silêncio.

-Onde está? - questionou, afastando-se - Onde está ele?

Shun achou que ia ter um treco quando Cibele virou o rosto para indicá-lo:

-Você... - disse, num tom deveras ameaçador, aproximando-se.

Shun olhou a 'sogra' com um ar ligeiramente assustado.

-E... Eu?

-Se eu fosse você, não aparecia em casa hoje! - ela soltou uma sonora risada - Meu pai pegou aquele Winchester (arma de cano longo) que era do pai dele e... Acidentes acontecem.

-E aquilo funciona ainda? - Dite estava histérico, de novo.

-Funciona...

Andrômeda engoliu em seco, tentando não parecer nervoso. Cibele segurou em seu braço, tranquilizando-o:

-Calma, Shun, ela só está brincando... Acho.

-Eu não estou brincando. Eu vi...

-Ai, meu Deus! Vai acontecer uma desgraça!

-Ah, vai, sim, tio. - Selene olhava para algo logo atrás deles - A tia Erinia está vindo pra cá.

Desta vez quem empalideceu fora Tharys. A mesma segurou a mão de Saga com forç "senhora" com rosto parecido com o de Tharys aproximou-se com um ar mais grave.

-A Erinia?! - Aphrodite segurou os ombros da irmã.

-É. Ela fez questão de vir.

-Por que você não a impediu? - as únicas pessoas que entenderam isso eram membros da família Reinfeldt.

-Por quê? Você acha que eu ia implicar com a Erinia? Eu não quero levar um tiro. E esse ano, isso é uma coisa muito provável!

-Ai, ai...! - lamentou Aphrodite, pouco antes da irmã alcançá-los.

-O que houve..? - Perguntou Saga, estranhando.

-Mi... Minha mãe... - Gaguejou Tharys.

Saga também empalideceu. Erinia, irmã gêmea de Métis – apesar das duas não se parecerem muito - aproximou-se, com um semblante sério:

-Métis, por que você estacionou para lá? Até parece que queria me despistar.

-Impressão sua, querida gêmea. - não era impressão.

Erínia desviou a atenção para sua primogênita. Abriu os braços, puxando Tharys para si num abraço saudoso.

-Nem veio me dar um abraço, não é? Filha ingrata. - Brincou ela, logo seus olhos pousando em Saga, que as observava.

-Oi, mãe..! - A jovem abraçou-a também, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Mãe, este é... - Tharys segurou-a pelo braço, indo na direção de Saga.

Erínia apertou a mão de Saga:

-Prazer, sou Erinia, irmã do Aphrodite.

-Por que ela disse isso, Tis? - o loiro sussurrou para a outra irmã.

-Ela pensa que o Saga é o SEU namorado... - murmurou a outra, cruzando os braços.

-O quê? - berraram Cibele e Selene, não conseguindo fechar as bocas.

-O que houve? - Erínia voltou-se para as sobrinhas.

-Bom, er... - Gaguejou Cibele, tentando arrumar.

-Erínia, maninha... Não é bem assim. - Aphrodite interveio.

-Como assim?

-Olha - o loiro passou o braço por seus ombros, levando-a até Luigi - Este é Luigi, ele é...

-Namorado da Tharys, não?

Tharys engasgou. Cibele correu ajudá-la, dando tapas em suas costas.

Erínia olhou-a, estranhando:

-Que diabos ocorre aqui? - resmungou, em sueco, olhando para outro lado. Foi quando viu Shun - É ele? Ele é o namorado da Tharys?

-Não! - exclamou Cibele, com uma ponta de raiva. - "Sua anta!" - pensou, revoltada.

-Não? Então ele é... AQUELE?

-Não!!! - exclamaram Métis e Aphrodite.

-Ele é o namorado da... Selene!

-Como?! - quem engasgou dessa vez foi a amazona.

O carro de Erinia parou diante dos portões da imensa casa de cor amarelo-claro. Não havia ninguém no maravilhoso jardim, repleto de rosas. Luigi voltou-se para Di, com um sorrisinho debochado:

-Mesmo que eu estivesse aqui, perdido, sem ninguém para me informar onde ficava a casa dos Reinfeldt, por esse jardim, eu já saberia que é aqui...

- Ah, mas esse jardim é lindo! - Aphrodite já estava bem perto da janela, admirando as flores. - Claro que não se comparam às minhas na casa de Peixes...

O carro estacionou após passar por um grandioso e detalhado portão de ferro.

Logo que o carro parou, a porta da casa se abriu e a conhecida figura de Diana acenou, sorridente. A seu lado estava um carrancudo senhor de cabelos cinza-claro.

Aphrodite esticou o pescoço, de onde estava, procurando pela arma.

Diana foi até o carro deles, com um sorriso amplo em seu rosto de senhora. Abraçou e beijou Aphrodite e Tharys, cumprimentando em seguida Luigi e Saga.

O homem manteve-se no mesmo lugar, analisando os dois convidados. Peixes ainda achava que ele estava escondendo a Winchester.

Luigi perguntou, em grego, quem era:

-Meu pai, Santiago.

-Santiago? Não é muito latino, não?

-Ele tem esse nome por causa de um ator de novela mexicana.

-Eu, hein?! Posso esperar tudo dessa sua família...

-Espere, agora, por um tiro. Isso é o mais provável no momento...

Luigi escondeu sua apreensão com um pequeno sorriso simpático, algo que não lhe era comum.

-Vamos entrando, se não a comida vai esfriar! - Exclamou , batendo palmas para apressá-los. - E onde está a Métis?

-Bem, por que não vamos logo?! - apressou Tharys, para que o tio pudesse explicar a situação à avó.

-Claro. Vamos. - disse Erínia, secamente.

Assim que eles se afastaram o bastante, Tharys fazendo as apresentações, Di começou:

-Ela está escondendo o namorado da Cibele. Senão, acho que o matam!

-Foi bom que vocês pensaram nisso... Eu acho que vi a Winchester por algum canto da casa...

-Zeus!

-Mas à que horas eles chegam aqui?

-Nem faço idéia, mamãe... Tanta coisa na minha cabeça....! - Lamentou Aphrodite, abraçando .

-Depois você conta para a mamãe, tá bom, meu filhinho? - A senhora beijou Peixes na testa - agora vamos para dentro, que está bem frio aqui fora!

A casa estava praticamente deserta:

-Onde está o resto, mãe?

-O resto vem vindo pra cá. Sabe como são seus irmãos... - ela suspirou.

-Uhum...

Alguns minutos após, todos estavam alojados em seus quartos. Na verdade, quase.

-Você fica comigo no quarto, né? - Pediu Tharys a Saga, enquanto estavam sozinhos num momento raro.

-Bem que eu queria, mas depois daquela confusão que a sua mãe fez...

-É... E o meu pai também vai passar por aqui, mais tarde... Eu acho. - Comentou a garota, aninhando-se entre os braços de Saga. Este a recebeu com carinho, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

-Ai, ai, ai! - começou alguém, fazendo os dois pularem para trás. - Se a Erínia pega, vai ser uma desgraça!

-Vó! - exclamou Tharys, recompondo-se.

-Primeiro temos que prepara-la psicologicamente primeiro, depois vocês contam a verdade. Além deles, temos que preparar o meu terror, o seu pai, o Apolo...

-Vó, me ajuda a contar à mamãe?De um jeito menos... Chocante? - Disse Tharys, pondo as mãos nos ombros de D. Diana.

-Minha filha, isso é com vocês dois... Você e... Saga, não é mesmo? Sim... Depois eu posso até conversar com ela. Agora, você sabe como é a sua mãe.

Tharys ficou calada. D. Diana desvencilhou-se da neta, e foi até Saga, segurando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos.

-Olha a família em que você foi se meter! - comentou, bem-humorada.

-Já estou vendo.

-Ah, e cuidado com a Winchester! Eu ainda não a encontrei, mas eu tenho certeza que ela está por aí...

-Pensei que tivessem dado um fim nela...

-Eu pensei que seu avô tivesse dado um jeito nela. Mas, parece que a Winchester continuará assombrando a família por gerações... - a senhora riu.

Tharys fingiu uma expressão humorada, indo para o lado de Saga.

-Bom, vó, me avisa quando o papai chegar?

-Sim, eu aviso.

-Obrigada.

A senhora ia se afastando, quando Erínia entrou na sala.

-Vocês parecem muito amigos. - comentou, desconfiada.

Até Diana congelou ao ouvir aquilo. Estava chegando a hora!

-Somos, sim, senhora. - respondeu Saga, em inglês.

-Na verdade... Mãe. -Começou Tharys, segurando as mãos de Saga por trás do próprio corpo. - Acho que... A palavra "amigo" não se encaixa exatamente...

A jovem esperou qualquer reação da mãe.

-O que você está querendo dizer, Tharys? - aquele tom de voz era simplesmente intimidador.

Diana voltou, assustada. Queria estar lá para impedir que a filha cometesse uma loucura!

A garota recuou um pouco, ainda segurando as mãos do geminiano.

-É... É exatamente... O que a senhora está pensando. - E ergueu os olhos, tomando coragem para encará-la.

-Vocês estão... Juntos? Namorando e... Tudo o mais?

Tharys acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, em silêncio.

-Mas... Mas, ele é muito mais velho que você! Pelas minhas contas, uns 14 ou 15 anos! - rugiu, escandalizada.

-Erínia, por favor, acalme-se. - ponderou Diana, aproximando-se.

Nesse momento, os outros já haviam ouvido. E foi exatamente quando Métis chegou.


	3. Chapter 3

14

Capítulo 3

-Minha nossa...! - Murmurou para si mesma. - Agora que o circo vai pegar fogo!

-Não vejo problema algum com isso...! - Rebateu Tharys.

-Vamos falar disso outra hora. - Saga segurou Tharys pela mão, puxando-a para evitar uma confusão ainda maior.

-O problema? Você ainda tem a coragem de me perguntar qual o problema? - rugiu, indignada.

-Não há problema algum, mãe, é só a senhora que enxerga isso! - Exclamou Tharys, alterando o tom de voz.

-Olha como você fala comigo, mocinha! Está jogando sua vida fora!

-Jogando a vida fora?Vai fazer o quer comigo?!

Um tapa certeiro golpeou o rosto de Tharys, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça.

-Erínia!! - Berrou D. Diana, seguida de Métis.

Atrás de Métis estava toda a família. Santiago tomou a dianteira:

-O que está acontecendo?

-Sua neta está namorando um homem 14 anos mais velho que ela!

-Como? - ele estreitou os olhos azuis.

Santiago olhou para Saga, como se estivesse fuzilando-o. Em passos lentos, andou até o cavaleiro; neste curto espaço de tempo, ninguém respirou, ou fez qualquer barulho.

O senhor parou perto da neta, passando os olhos dela para Saga, que a segurava pelos dois braços.

Cibele estava com os olhos arregalados, assustada, quando sentiu alguém puxar-lhe pela manga da blusa:

-Ai!

-Calma! Você não sabe o que eu achei!

-O que, Selene?

-A arma! Eu achei a arma!

-Onde ela está?

-Vem comigo.

E as duas sumiram escada abaixo.

E o clima continuava pesado no corredor. Santiago voltou a atenção para Tharys, e perguntou-lhe:

-É verdade isso?

A garota respirou fundo.

-Sim, vovô.

Santiago olhou novamente para Saga. Os olhos azuis do velho encontraram os verdes de Saga; este último tinha nos olhos uma expressão firme, quase inabalável.

-É verdade isto? - Desta vez, dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro.

Com a mesma expressão nos orbes esmeraldinos, Saga fez sua voz grave ecoar pelo estreito corredor onde o silêncio prevalecia:

-Sim.

Santiago piscou uma vez, pálido, depois lhes deu as costas e desceu as escadas. Diana foi atrás.

Assim que os viu sair, Saga ignorou a presença de quem estivesse ali ao abraçar Tharys pelos ombros.

-Onde fica o quarto dela? - perguntou, em alto e bom som.

-No final do primeiro corredor a esquerda. - gesticulou Métis.

- Obrigado. - Saga segurou a namorada pelos ombros e levou-a ao destinado quarto. Fez Tharys sentar-se na cama, e ajoelhou-se diante dela, fitando sua expressão.

Aquela expressão não podia ser definida através de palavras. Era algo mesclado entre choque, decepção, raiva e outros sentimentos.

-Tharys?

Os olhos alaranjados o encararam.

Tharys sentiu o rosto arder onde a mãe a estapeara. Pôs a mão levemente no local.

-Saga... O que... Foi aquilo...? - sua voz era tão indefinida quanto o olhar.

-Aquilo se chama "preconceito". É melhor irmos nos acostumando. - ele suspirou.

Tharys calou-se outra vez. Sentiu algumas lágrimas subir aos olhos, mas conteve-as.

-Nunca pensei que... Ela fosse fazer isso..! - Ao dizer, sua voz falhou debilmente.

-Bem, pelo que ouvi dizer dela, era bem possível. - ele pôs a mão sobre a dela.

Tharys baixou a mão, junto com a mão de Saga. De ímpeto, abraçou Gêmeos,chorando em silêncio.

Ele abraçou-a, acariciando sua nuca.

De repente, um estampido faz com que ambos se assustem. E então, a voz de Cibele:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Tá tudo bem, Cibele? - Exclamou Sel, tão assustada quanto a irmã. - Eu falei para não mexer no gatil..!

-Você mexeu no gatilho, anta! Não põe a culpa em mim, não! - rugiu, quase pulando no pescoço da irmã.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eu não pretendo ficar de castigo agora!

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - apareceu na porta do sótão. - O que estão fazendo com essa arma, por Zeus!

-Eu achei no escritório e vim mostrar pra Cibele, e íamos chamá-las, mas a Cibele insistiu em mexer no... - um tapão na nuca fez Selene calar a boca.

-A Selene queria saber se estava carregada, e apertou o gatilho... Se tiver um gato lá em cima, ele já era...

-Zeus! Me dêem isso, já! - Diana pegou a arma, rápida - EU MESMA vou dar um fim nela.

-Pelo menos o Shun vai ficar a salvo... - suspirou Cibele,em tom baixo para que só Selene ouvisse.

-É, mas nós estamos encrencadas! - Lamentou Sel,indo em direção da porta do sótão. - Vamos logo, maninha...

-VOCÊ está encrencada, eu fui arrastada pra cá.

-Não é justo! Eu salvei uma, talvez até duas vidas!

-Duas...? - perguntou Cibele, sem entender.

-Ok, talvez três... Vamos logo.

-Vamos...

No segundo andar da residência, Erínia discutia com o pai.

-Catorze!Catorze anos a mais, será que eu não enfiei juízo o suficiente na cabeça oca da minha filha??

Santiago procurava por alguma coisa, e só emitiu um "Ahrram" de quem não estava ouvindo absolutamente nada.

-Já não sei mais o que faço! - Exclamou Erínia, pressionando a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o indicador. - Eu não a criei para dar um desgosto desses!

-Ahrram... Onde está? - murmura para si.

-Onde está o que, pai?

Santiago não respondeu, apenas iniciou uma busca nas gavetas da escrivaninha.

-Eu devia ter mandado para um internato quando ainda era tempo...

-Erínia, filha! - Interveio o pai - Já está feito!Não que eu ache certo que ela namore um moço com uma idade bem mais avançada, mas não estou com vontade de ouvir seus dramas!

-Se eu pudesse, eu iria matá-lo!

Dali a pouco, Diana entra, carrancuda:

-Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui!

-Mamãe?!

Diana estava parada em frente à escrivaninha do marido, ao lado da filha, com uma das mãos na cintura farta.

-Não. Vovó. - resmungou, irônica - Santiago Reinfeldt, seu maldito mentiroso! Eu achei que a demônia da sua mãe tivesse, pelo menos, quebrado a arma. Mas, pelo visto, ela estava em perfeitas condições.

-Não sei de nada.

-Sabe, sim, senhor! Você não é doido! Ou, pelo menos, era o que eu achava.

-Eu nem sabia que ainda estava na casa! Onde a achou? - o velho se exaltou.

-Eu, não. Selene achou. Aqui.

Ele engasgou:

-Poderia ter acontecido exatamente o que você pensou. Ela estava com a Cibele. Dê graças a Zeus por não ter ocorrido nada de ruim! - ela fez uma pausa, tentando regularizar a respiração, descompassada pela raiva - Aliás, o teto do sótão precisa de um conserto...

-Está bem, está bem... - Resmungou Santiago. - Deixe-me livrar disto.

-Nada disso! EU vou me livrar desta praga! - Implicou Diana, apertando a arma contra o peito.

O homem bufou contrariado. A expressão de Diana suavizou-se:

-Você é um bom avô, apesar de ser um chato de galochas, mas não deve se meter nas escolhas dela. Decepções acontecem, se acontecer agora, não será a primeira, nem a última.

-Desculpa. - era quase um sopro.

-Melhor assim.

-Eu faria um bom uso desta Winchester. - Cutucou Erínia, cruzando os braços.

-Não, senhora. - Diana olhou-a de soslaio. - Depois eu converso com você, mocinha.

-Não me trate como criança, mãe!

-Enquanto agir como criança - respondeu a velha, calmamente - eu a tratarei como tal. Com licença.

Ela bufou, irritada. Talvez não ficasse por ali para ouvir o sermão.

Enquanto isso, Aphrodite estava tendo o seu terceiro, ou quarto, ataque de histeria desde que eles haviam chegado à Suécia:

-Você queria matar alguém, Selene?!

-Desculpa, tio. Foi sem querer... - respondeu, com um tom de voz de uma inocente criança.

E Métis, que deveria estar tendo um ataque também, estava rindo.

-Métis! - Exclamou um agoniado Aphrodite. - Ela poderia ter se machucado!

-Mas não se machucou. Acalme-se, irmãozinho... Se o pior tivesse acontecido, aí sim eu estaria em pânico. - Métis segurou no braço de Dite, calma como sempre.

-Isso mesmo, amore. - Luigi abraçou-o pela cintura.

-Olha a pouca vergonha! - berrou Selene - Mesmo não estando no avião, ainda estou de olho em vocês!

-Se liga, Sel! - Disse Tharys, entrando no cômodo onde estavam.

-Tharys... - Peixes se aproximou da sobrinha. - Como você tá..?

-Vou viver, tio. -Tharys tentou acalmá-lo, segurando suas mãos.

-Você vai sobreviver, mas quase que suas primas não tiveram a mesma sorte! - resmungou o pisciano.

-Por quê? - questionou Saga, parando ao lado de Tharys.

-Porque a Selene achou a Winchester do meu avô e ela estava em perfeitas condições...

-Eu fiz um buraco enorme no teto do sótão! - exclamou, com a alegria de uma criança que acaba de descobrir algo novo.

-Que legal! - Tharys imitou o tom de voz de Sel - Vai ficar ainda mais legal quando chover! - Finalizou, batendo as mãos por uma vez.

-Cale a boca. - Selene fechou a cara mais uma vez.

-Ela está bem..? - Aphrodite fora para o lado de Saga, perguntando-o em voz baixa.

-Sim. Ficou bastante abalada, mas acho que já está bem melhor.

De repente, Selene exclama:

-Eu salvei a vida do seu namorado! Porque eu tenho certeza que o vovô ia transformá-lo em queijo suíço! E salvei a vida do meu cunhadinho também!

-Sel! - Advertiu Dite.

-Mas é verdade, oras! - Teimou a amazona.

-Pior que é mesmo... - suspirou Cibele.

-Seria melhor eu esconder o Saga lá em casa também? - Métis pensou alto.

-Iria ficar pior. - Concluiu Saga, indo até Tharys. - E eu não vou fugir, seja do que for.

-Ele tem razão. - Concordou Tharys, segurando no braço de Saga. -Na certa, meu pai também vai saber...

-Vai vir pra cá voando. - comentou o cavaleiro sueco.

-Duvido. Aquele desnaturado... - grunhiu Métis, revoltada.

-Métis!

-Que é, Di?! Eu tô mentindo, por um acaso?

Aphrodite lançou um olhar desaprovador para a irmã. Sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não deixa a Erínia ouvir isso..!

-Como se eu tivesse medo dela...

-Você não pode dizer muita coisa, mãe... - aconselhou Cibele, retorcendo a boca.

-Ainda bem que morreu. É só isso que eu digo.

-Você é má! - resmungou Sel.

-Sou sua mãe, você teve a quem puxar!

Tharys se afastou da confusão, levando Saga consigo pela mão. Foram ao jardim, onde um leve vento balançava a inúmeras flores.

-Eu te amo. - disse Saga.

Tharys parou em frente a ele, segurando suas duas mãos; ergueu o rosto, olhando Saga nos olhos.

-Eu também te amo, muito... - E o abraçou, escondendo o rosto no peito do geminiano.

Ele retribuiu o abraço, acariciando seus cabelos.

-Escuta. - Sussurrou Saga, fazendo Tharys levantar o rosto. - Não importa o que houver, eu não vou deixar de te amar, nunca. Isso é uma promessa.

-Eu também nunca vou deixar de te amar... - ela abraçou-o mais forte - Não importa o que aconteça.

Com a mão, Saga segurou-lhe o rosto e tocou-lhe os lábios docemente com os próprios.

Nesse momento, um carro adentra o pátio da residência. De dentro, sai um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azul-piscina.

Diana e Santiago vão recepcioná-lo, junto dos outros moradores e do único convidado que ainda não tinha sido envolvido em nenhuma encrenca.

-Ei, olha quem veio visitar os pobres mortais! Di! - exclamou, com um sorriso largo.

-Apolo! Eu estava imaginando se você ia ser menos enrolado que a Irene... - brincou, aproximando-se.

Ele mal se aproximou, outro carro entrou com tudo, cantando pneu. Os dois irmãos foram para trás, xingando alto em sueco.

O automóvel preto parou, e dele saiu um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos alaranjados. Sua expressão era tão hostil quanto a dos três irmãos Reinfeldt ali presentes.

Métis retorceu a boca, irritada:

-Ora, ora, ora... Veja quem resolveu aparecer. Bom dia, cunhadinho querido. - disse com escárnio - Não é meio cedo pra você aparecer?

O homem esboçou um sorriso falso e antipático.

-Pois é, para a sua infelicidade, eu apareci mais cedo...

-Phillip, seu cínico! Veio pelo motivo que estou imaginando?

-Ora, cunhadinha. - Phillip utilizou um tom de voz cínico como há pouco Métis o denominara. - Você sempre teve uma imaginação bem fértil!

-E você nunca teve modos ou imaginação. - ela abriu um meio-sorriso vitorioso, mesmo que não tivesse vencido - Se veio aqui se meter na vida da Tharys, pode pegar essa lata-velha e cair fora!

De repente Erínia apareceu no pátio.

-Métis, não implique! - Desceu uma pequena escadaria e parou ao lado de Phillip.

-Oh, que adorável! A jararaca e a canina juntinhas! - replicou a gêmea.

-Calada! - Ralhou Erínia, irritando-se.

-Não dê atenção a ela, querida. -Esnobou Phillip.

Métis forçou um sorriso para esconder sua ira incontida.

-Parem imediatamente com isso. - ordenou Santiago, rudemente - Se querem brigar, façam isso em outro lugar, não em minha casa!

-Está tudo bem, papai. - Disse Erínia, antes de voltar-se para Métis. - Não vamos ficar aqui gastando saliva À toa...

-Claro que não. - grunhiu Métis.

Luigi olhava de um lado para o outro, sem entender uma palavra sequer. Aphrodite juntou-se a ele, preocupado.

-Você vai se acostumar com isso... Acontece sempre... - e segurou sua mão.

-Não sei, não... - suspirou.

O italiano não tinha visto absolutamente nada.

-Bom... Er... - Aphrodite ficou sem reação. - Ah!Vou te levar para ver o quarto!

-Mas já fomos...

-Eu sei, tolinho..! - E arrastou-o para longe dali com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

Eles mal se afastaram, Erínia resolveu armar o barraco:

-Onde está Tharys?

-Procure-a.

-Calada, Métis! Vá cuidar de sua vida!

-Olha quem fala! E você, com essa sua língua de cobra?

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta, agora, responda-a! - insistiu Erínia, ficando rubra de raiva.

-Já respondi, querida. - Métis usou um tom de voz azedo.

-Já chega, as duas! Eu não vou repetir! Parem imediatamente de brigar! - ordenou Santiago, seco - Eu não criei duas encrenqueiras! São adultas, comportem-se adequadamente!

-Procure-a. - Repetiu, antes de dar-lhe as costas e afastar-se.

-Ridícula. - Xingou baixinho a gêmea,estreitando os olhos ao ver Métis se afastar.

Diana aproveitou a distração para ir atrás da neta. Encontrou-a nos braços do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e, totalmente sem graça interrompeu-os:

-Querida... Seu pai acabou de chegar.

-Quê...? Mas... Mas já?!

-Foi só falar no diabo... - resmungou Diana - Sua mãe e sua tia já brigaram hoje!

-Vamos..? Aonde? - Perguntou uma atordoada Tharys.

-Ao encontro do seu pai.

-Ah, sim... - engoliu em seco. - Tem certeza?

-Eu vou enfrentar tudo e todos para ficar com você.

A moça ficou sem palavras. Saga segurou-lhe a mão.

-Vamos, queridos. - Chamou , receosa.

-Vamos... - Gêmeos puxou-a pela mão.

Não teve escolha, e seguiu-os. Não demorou a chegarem ao pátio, quase esbarraram com Erínia e Phillip.

O homem olhou ambos, a testa franzida. Analisava Saga.

Erínia começou:

-É ele, Phillip!

-Como se eu nem desconfiasse disso. - resmungou.

-P-P-Pai..!

Tharys aproximou-se de Phillip; este a olhou com um ar indefinido em seus olhos cor de abóbora.

Saga alcançou-a, passando o braço por sua cintura. Ele encarava o pai da moça, destemido.

Não se sabe por quanto tempo Phillip encarou Saga, com o olhar mais mal encarado que poderia mostrar.

-Nome? - Perguntou rude.

-Saga Maximminus.

-Phillip. Rhode. - Respondeu num tom pausado e ameaçador.

-É um prazer, Sr. Rhode. - ele estendeu a mão.

O sueco olhou-o com desprezo. Demorou um pouco para apertar com força aquela mão que lhe fora dada.

Saga não estava nem um pouco intimidado.

-Prazer. - Saga utilizou um tom de voz firme e soltou a mão do "sogro".

-Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo. - grunhiu. E voltou-se para Tharys. - Há quanto tempo, querida.

-Realmente, pai. - respondeu, acuada.

De um modo assustador aos olhos de Tharys, seu pai abraçou-a. Pôde perceber que ao fazê-lo, afastou-a do braço de Saga.

Saga ficou parado, impassível. O que poderia fazer? Era o pai dela, não podia simplesmente arranca-la dos braços dele.

-Depois precisamos conversar... - Sussurrou Phillip no ouvido da filha, de modo que somente ela escutasse.

-S-sim, pai...

O cavaleiro estreitou os olhos. Talvez fosse bem pior do que ele imaginava, mas não era isso que o intimidaria.

Erínia encarava-o com repúdio e superioridade. Lembrou-se de quando Aphrodite dizia que sua irmã era o cão, e ele dizia que não deveria ser tanto assim. Agora ele percebia, que era bem pior.

Phillip se afastou da filha, junto com Erínia; esta antes de ir lançou um último olhar de desprezo.

Saga aproximou-se da namorada, dizendo em voz baixa:

-Desculpe comentar, mas sua mãe me assusta...

-Somos dois. - Respondeu a moça, em igual altura da voz.

-Sabe, pensando bem, ainda dá tempo de fugir... - brincou, dando uma risadinha - O que acha?

-Seria uma ótima idéia, se você não estivesse brincando... - Tharys voltou-se para Saga, olhando-o nos olhos verdes.

-Se você quiser ir embora, nós vamos. Eu vou aonde você for... - ele segurou suas mãos, tocando seus lábios.

Tharys retribuiu ao beijo com um leve selinho, e segurou o rosto de Gêmeos com as duas mãos.

-Não... Se fugirmos vai ser bem pior, acredite.

-Eu acredito. E agora? Quem mais falta pra me crucificar?

-Bom...

-Nem me cumprimenta mais, né! - Uma voz aguda e irritante estalou no ar. Era Liebe.

Antes que Tharys pudesse dizer algo, alguém falou primeiro:

-Ah, Lili! Que felicidade em vê-la! - proferiu, com escárnio.

-Opa! - ela sabia de quem era aquela voz tão doce e agradável. - Ci-cibele?

-Oi, querida! Quanto tempo, né?! A última vez que nos vimos foi antes de você estragar minha vida familiar com mentiras descaradas! Mas, como dizem, aqui se faz, aqui se paga, amor.

-Hoho! Quanta hostilidade, priminha amada. Mal posso vir cumprimentar a sumida da minha irmã que você vem dando coices.

-Coices? Você nem viu nada, querida chatíssima! - Cibele andou até ela, como um felino.

-Opa, não vamos brigar aqui! - Tharys se interpôs.

-Quem está brigando? - provocou Liebe. - Estou sendo ofendida sem motivos. Se bem que não entendo língua de eqüinos.

-Desde quando você fala coisas tão difíceis como "eqüinos"! É algo tão complexo pro seu cérebro de grão de arroz! Você vai desmentir tudo, a qualquer custo!

-Tá bem, espere que eu trago uma lupa para procurar o seu. - Xingou Liebe, infantil. - E não vou desmentir, porque eu nunca minto. Hoho.

Cibele começou a gargalhar, alto e de forma divertida, como se acabasse de lembrar algo muito engraçado. Todos a olharam como se tivesse ficado louca:

-Ah, Lili, você não sabe com quem você mexeu... - disse, respirando fundo - Bem, você não perde por esperar. Nos vemos mais tarde. - ela acenou com a cabeça, fitando Liebe, depois deu as costas e entrou na casa.

-Hmpf! - Liebe empinou o nariz, cruzando os braços. Quando se deu conta estava sozinha.

Já estava escuro lá fora, quando Diana recebeu a notícia que Irene não conseguiria chegar naquela noite:

-Oh, jura, mãe? Como se ninguém desconfiasse disso. - ironizou Apolo.

-Quando ela chega?

-Talvez amanhã à noite.

-Ou ano que vem...

-Pare de ser maldoso!Sabe que ela mora longe.

Apolo afastou-se de sua mãe, rindo disfarçadamente. Diana pôs as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça de um modo desaprovador.

Assim que ele se afastou, Aphrodite aproximou-se da mãe, murmurando:

-Ele disse alguma coisa sobre as meninas?

-Ele ainda não encontrou a Cibele, ela se trancou no quarto sabe-Zeus-por que... Ele ainda não disse nada sobre a Tharys e o Saga. Deve estar analisando.

-Hm... - Fez Aphrodite, vendo Apolo ir conversar com Métis. - Analisando..?

-É. Daqui a pouco começa o interrogatório. Não só do Saga, mas do Luigi e, bem, se Cibele vier jantar...

-Que Athena os proteja! - Riu Peixes. - Pobrezinho do Luigi... Tsc, tsc...

-Pobrezinha da Cibele... O Luigi vai sobreviver, ela eu já não sei.

-E o Saga?

-Se ele sobreviver à Erínia, o resto não vai ser nada...

-O pior é que é verdade. Quem ouve a senhora falando assim da Erínia sem conhecê-la vai achar um exagero.

-Ainda vou falar com ela.

-Acho que vai gastar saliva só... - bufou Peixes, revirando os olhos.

-Veremos.

-Se tivéssemos a Winchester ainda... - insinuou Aphrodite.

-Não ouse!

-Estou brincando, mamãe! - Dite abraçou a senhora, beijando-a na testa.

-Já me livrei daquela... Coisa.

...

Tharys estava em seu quarto, pensando nos acontecimentos do dia. A pequena e jeitosa sacada estava completamente coberta pela neve.

A moça olhava distraidamente para fora, quando batidas na porta a assustam:

-Quem é?

-Sou eu. - era Phillip - Posso entrar?

-Claro. - concordou, abrindo a porta.

Phillip entrou, fechando a porta em seguida. Andou até a filha, olhando-a seriamente.

-Precisamos conversar. - falou, friamente, sentando-se na cama.

- Sim. - Tharys sentou-se ao lado do pai. Cruzou os dedos, respirando fundo ao olhar para Phillip. - Acho... Não, eu sei do que se trata...

-Que bom que sabe, será mais fácil. Sua mãe me contou tudo e...

"Mamãe exagerou tudo, isso sim!" - pensou Tharys.

-Tudo... Tudo o quê? - Perguntou Tharys com um tom meio desconfiado.

-Tudo o que ela sabe. E eu acho que ela tem razão. Você deveria... Terminar com ele.

-Pai, eu não vou fazer isso. - A voz da garota soou firme, embora suas mãos tremessem um pouco.

-Tharys, se eu estou dizendo isso é para o seu bem. Você sabe quantos anos ele tem a mais que você. Mas não deve estar vendo com clareza, porque está apaixonada. Você vai estragar sua vida, e te digo isso porque tenho experiência.

-Pai, eu sei o que eu tô fazendo. - Tharys olhou-o. - Eu estou apaixonada, mas não sei que ele gosta de mim também.

-Você acha que sabe.

-Eu sei, pai. - Levantou-se. - Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, pai, mas eu já sou adulta e sei me cuidar. - Tharys sorriu.

-Bem, faça como quiser. - ele se ergueu, indo até a porta - Se acontecer alguma coisa, saiba que sempre estarei do seu lado.

Antes que Phillip saísse, Tharys abraçou-o pelas costas.

-Obrigada por se preocupar, pai!Eu amo o senhor!

-Eu também te amo, querida.


End file.
